Handicapped children who are impaired either mentally or physically require endless hours of care and attention. From birth through their very early years of for example, three to four years of age, i.e. their formative years, they may often spend much of their time in some type of an orthopedic seating system. It is therefore important that an orthopedic seating system is designed to meet the needs of an impaired child and further that it assists as much as possible in the development of the child. It is also important because of the cost associated with a child's orthopedic seating system that the system must be capable of handling a child at a very early age and grow with the child.
As is the case with all infants, a handicapped child will typically be fed in a somewhat reclining position. An upright position is more acceptable to enable the child to play and even for purposes of teaching the child different types of body skills. An orthopedic chair is required to meet these as well as other needs.